memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Boldly Go, Issue 3
: Boldly Go |number = 3 |writer = Mike Johnson |artist = Tony Shasteen |colorist = Davide Mastrolonardo |letterer = AndWorld Design |editor = Sarah Gaydos & Chris Cerasi |publisher = IDW Publishing Ted Adams}}Boldly Go, Issue 3 is the 3rd issue of IDW Publishing's second series of the ongoing Star Trek comics set in the Kelvin timeline. Description :The hit new ongoing STAR TREK series continues as Captain Kirk and the crew of the U.S.S. Endeavour face an enemy unlike any they’ve faced before… but an enemy all-too-familiar to STAR TREK fans! Summary :The Borg have arrived. Their first encounter with Starfleet ended in the destruction of the ''U.S.S. Concord and the capture of most of its crew, including Captain Clark Terrell. The U.S.S. Endeavour, captained by James T. Kirk, arrived to rescue survivors but was warned by the Borg not to interfere. The Borg sphere then departed on a course for Romulan space...'' Within Romulan space, ten light years from the Neutral Zone border, the Borg sphere destroys a Romulan fleet as punishment for failing to provide "The Outlier". On the side of the Zone, the waits for word from their superiors only for Valas to theorize that the Borg destroyed the subspace relays. Just as is about to order the ship into the Neutral Zone, and arrive in their Vulcan spacecraft. Though far from ideal circumstances from a reunion, the Endeavour ''soon warps off in pursuit of the Borg. On Quirina VI, two Romulans attempt to make sense of the last messages sent by the destroyed fleet before the Borg sphere arrives and commences an orbital bombardment. Aboard the ''Endeavour, Spock and Valas have discovered the Borg ships function as a unified whole meaning there are no critical systems to be targeted. When asked what the Borg desire, Spock reveals his hypothesis that they are in fact searching for the Narada. By comparing scans of the Narada to scans of the sphere, Spock and Uhura have found that the ships "speak the same language" before they further theorize that the Borg detected the arrival of the Narada in their timeline but unable to find the craft, they are attacking the Romulans in an attempt to discover how the craft was built. On Quirina VI, the Borg continue to assimilate Romulans before they discover the blueprints of the Narada and demand the Romulans explain how the craft was built. Upon the Endeavour's arrival, Ellix attempts to beam the Concord survivors aboard but fails to break through the sphere's shields. Detecting 's lifesign on the surface, Kirk leads an away team (with the addition of Spock) to confront the Borg. The Romulans desperately attempt to explain the Narada's origins to the Borg before the Endeavour crews beams in. When Kirk orders an attack however, it is revealed the Borg has adapted to phasers. The following fight is both short and one-sided with an Andorian ensign perishing and Borg nanoprobes being injected into Spock. Valas only just manages to save Kirk from sharing the latter's fate and the survivors of the away team are beamed back to the Endeavour ''where Kirk can only offer an apology to Uhura. Aboard the Borg sphere, Spock's assimilation begins. References Characters :Ellix • • • Murcia • • • • Valas Starships and vehicles : • : [[Narada|''Narada (the Outlier)]] Locations :Quirina VI States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other references :Borg Incursion of 2263 Appendices Images Quirna VI.jpg|Quirna VI Quirna VI attack.jpg|The Borg attacks the Romulan world of Quirina VI Spock is being assimilated by the Borg - Star Trek - Boldly Go 003.jpg|Spock is being assimilated by the Borg The Borg is attacking a Romulan armada - Star Trek - Boldly Go 003.jpg|The Borg is attacking a Romulan armada Covers Boldly Go 3 sub.jpg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas Boldly Go 3.jpg|Subscription cover by Tony Shasteen ST Boldly Go 3 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A ST Boldly Go 3 RI B.jpg|Retailer Retailer Incentive Cover B Art by Marc Lanning, Colors by Mark Roberts. Related stories * | }}: Stolen Borg technology was applied to the Narada giving it is powerful capabilities. Connections (2nd series (IDW)) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 2 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 4 }} External link * category:tOS comics